


Festeggiamenti focosi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Burrobirra, F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo l'ennesima partita vinta, Ginny vuole festeggiare con suo marito.





	Festeggiamenti focosi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> HARRY POTTER Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter burrobirra

Festeggiamenti focosi

 

Ginny si sedette sulle gambe di Harry che ridacchiò, appoggiando la schiena contro lo schienale della sedia.

“Oggi sei stata davvero bravissima. Nessuno riusciva a starti dietro su quella scopa” le disse. Le sfilò il laccio che teneva i lunghi capelli rossi di lei e le posò un bacio sul collo.

“Per questo, ora, voglio festeggiare” disse Ginny, afferrò il boccale di Burrobirra che il marito teneva tra le mani e lo sorseggiò.

Harry leccò i baffi candidi che si erano creati sul viso della donna.

“Sicura di non volere qualcosa di più forte, per te?” domandò.

Ginny gli mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio, passandoci sopra la lingua ed ispirò rumorosamente.

“Mi piace quando sai di Burrobirra” sussurrò al suo orecchio.

Harry posò il boccale sul tavolo e le infilò una mano sotto la maglietta aderente, sfiorandole un seno.

“Allora è me che vorresti assaggiare?” le domandò. Le sue pupille si dilatarono.

Ginny si alzò e si mise seduta sul tavolo, allontanando il boccale. Guardò il proprio riflesso negli occhi verde smeraldo di Harry, Potter si stava sfilando le scarpe.

“Quale premio migliore che avere il prescelto tutto per me, per un po’?” chiese.

Harry rise e si mise a gattoni sopra di lei.

“Quest’Auror non vede l’ora di cercare su di te le prove di un peccato antichissimo: la lussuria” sussurrò roco.

Ginny rise e gli sbottonò i pantaloni. Harry continuò ad accarezzarle il seno, fece scivolare la mano e le sbottonò il reggiseno. Con l’altra mano abbassò i pantaloni di lei.

Ginny lo aiutò nel procedimento e, dimenandosi sul tavolo, aiutò anche lui a sfilarseli.

Il boccale ondeggiava, il contenuto si muoveva diventando biancastro, ma non sfuggiva agli alti bordi del boccale.

< Molti mi paragonano a una fangirl che è riuscita a sposare il suo eroe, ma in realtà, io mi sono innamorata di qualcosa che gli altri non vedono in lui. Un ragazzo con un passato difficile e un cuore d’oro, timido e impacciato, che però è in grado di affrontare le sue paure > pensò.

Harry le sfilò l’intimo ed iniziò a prepararla, i loro gemiti si confusero, diffondendosi per la cucina. 

Potter entrò dentro di lei lentamente, ma venne spinto in avanti dalla moglie che l’obbligò a entrare più profondamente.

Ginny iniziò a muoversi verso di lui, facendogli aumentare il ritmo. I colpi sul tavolo si fecero sempre più forti, il boccale si rovesciò e la burrobirra arrivò a terra, dipanandosi tra le fessure tra le mattonelle, allargandosi sulla superfice liscia.

Harry continuò a prendere la moglie, stringendosi ai bordi del tavolo con entrambe le mani, lei era aggrappata alle sue spalle e gli cingeva i fianchi con forza.

Potter venne, mentre la giovane si arcuava. Continuò a prendere Ginny fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Sul pavimento si era allargata la pozza di burrobirra e si era mischiata con lo sperma che era gocciolato per terra.

Ginny si abbandonò sul tavolo, ansante, mentre Harry si ritirava a fatica e si abbandonava sulla sedia.

“Sei focosa in tutto quello che fai” esalò Potter. Alcuni graffi erano comparsi lì dove lei aveva affondato le unghie.

“Mi piace festeggiare così” sussurrò Ginny, mettendosi su un fianco.


End file.
